


Through the Eyes of the Hollow

by ForeverLovingLexa



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Azgeda, Camp Jaha | Arkadia, F/F, Polis, Treekru, War, skikru
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-14
Updated: 2017-02-14
Packaged: 2018-09-24 05:25:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9705257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForeverLovingLexa/pseuds/ForeverLovingLexa
Summary: In the wake of all the night bloods being dead and Clarke saving everyone from yet another Nucular apocalypse, King Roan of Azgeda believes that the command post of 13 clans belongs to him. But, in order to save the world again, Clarke had to use bone marrow from Ontari to permanently take control of the flame. Because of this, 12 of the clans bowed down to her because of their beliefs that the commanders spirit chose her to rule. Azgeda, will not accept this and with this a war starts. Clarke, must protect her people at any cost. She will need the help of old friends and new in order to survive this war.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Authors Note:  
> This is going to be the start of season 5, and yes I mean Season 5, of the 100 and what I think they should do to correct their mistakes. I chose to work with season 5 instead of season 4 because I had a different vison for a conflict rather than saving the world from a nuclear apocalypse again plus, what’s done is done. I wanted something that I could envision on my own, I am creating new characters and bringing in some of the old. The story itself is going to flip flop point of view from the character that I am portraying as myself and other main characters like Clarke, Octavia etc. It will almost always flip flop between chapters. I will let you know at the beginning of each Chapter whose mind we are in. The first Chapter is a bit different. It will be the only one that Flips point of views during and you will not have the name for the character I see as myself just yet. Anyways, I hope you enjoy!
> 
> Back Story:  
> Clarke just saved everyone from another Nuclear Apocalypse. She did it with the help of her mom who took Ontari’s bone marrow after she died and used it so Clarke’s body would not reject the Flame. Because Clarke took control of the flame, it made her commander of the 13 clans. Everyone accepts this because they believe that is who the commanders spirit chose. Everyone, besides Azgeda. King Roan believed that the commander position belonged soli to him; with this it starts a war.

**Clarke:**

We raced down the steps, willingly entering the world of the lost souls in Azgeda. I could hear the bombs blowing around the castle gates, the distraction that got us inside caused dirt to fall from the ceiling. If Octavia wasn’t here I don’t know what we will do. There is no way I am going to leave her prisoner in the Ice Nation, Lexa told me what they would do. It felt like a lifetime ago when she first told me the story of Costia, how the queen decapitated her and had her head delivered to her bedside. I wasn’t going to let that happen to Octavia.

I stepped off the staircase in to the dark cold dungeon. There was no light other than the flash lights we brought down to guide us. We started down the corridor, and past cell after cell; all of them empty. We turned the corner twice and still no luck. My hope was starting to fall when I heard a voice say _hello?!_ I would know that voice anywhere.

“Octavia!” Raven and I ran over to the cell gate that trapped our friend. Raven went to work on picking the lock. “Are you ok?”

“Yeah, I’m fine. How the hell did you find me down here? This place is a maze. I tried to remember the twists and turns so I could find my way our but it was impossible. Please tell me that you can get us out of here.” She had a gash above her eye and she was bruised all over. It’s what I expected to see because I knew that she wouldn’t go without a fight.

“Lexa had a map of the castle. Becca Pramheda mapped out—”. That’s all I got out before a voice rose out of the darkness.

“Lexa?!” Startled Raven dropped her flashlight and it clattered to the ground. The light lit up the cells closest to us in the corridor, and that’s when I saw her. A hand grasping tight to cell bar. Raven picked up her flashlight and continued working on the lock. “Do you know the commander?” the voice said again. I started to walk over to the cell.

“What the hell are you doing?!” said Raven very sternly. I ignored her and walked over to the voice. I shined my flashlight into the cell to get a better look at the owner of the voice. The light must have been too much for her and she retreated to the back of the cell. That action told me that she had been down here for a while. She crouched over and hid her face. She had Blonde hair and a shirt that crisscrossed down her back showing her bare skin. I could see black from a tattoo going down her back. She had on black pants and no shoes.

Her cell was different than Octavia’s. there was no lock on the door, and it puzzled me. I looked harder into the cell and saw the chains bolting her in the wall. The chains fell a foot short to the door of the cell.

Before I knew what I was doing I opened the cell door and walked inside. I heard protests from Raven and Octavia but I had to see who this girl was and what she knew about Lexa. I walked up to her and stopped dead in my tracks. Her tattoo, it was almost identical to the one Lexa received on her ascension day. I heard the door to Octavia’s cell open and footsteps enter the girls cell. I saw words on the tattoo and a saying caught my eye.

“Mebi oso na hit choda op nadatam.”  I whispered. My eyes widened. I bent down and touched the words on her back. “May we meet again.” I said translating out loud. I felt her breathing stop and slowly she turned her head and looked at me with her blue eyes. “Who are you?”

 

 

**The Girl in the Cell:**

I have been told the story of how my sister and I came to be what felt like a million times by my mother. It always ended the same way, with the same promise to never tell a soul, since as far back as I could remember:

_I was walking in the woods when I heard a loud blast from the sky. I looked up to see what looked like a fireball pass over my head and land on the other side of the clearing. I never had seen such a sight, not even the mountain men were capable of something like this._

_I ran to the clearing and saw a large metal pod across the way. I kept my distance until I heard a woman screaming for help. I ran to the door and pulled her out. She was pregnant, her belly was as big as a boulder. I pulled her away from the wreckage and she pleaded for me to help her. “I’m in labor, reentry caused my water to break. Please, don’t let my little girls die.”_

_As an official in Polis, I was taught how to speak English but, I knew that I could be killed if I was caught helping someone from the sky. We knew that they existed, as this woman was not the first to be discovered, but this was my first time seeing it. I knew what I needed to do._

_I drew my sword and positioned it over her. The woman started to cry._

_“Please, kill me if you must but let my daughters live. I escaped the prison in sky because they wanted to kill them. Please let them live. Please.” I held still, not moving. My hand started to shake and I grunted when my body couldn’t kill her. I dropped my sword and started to help her._

_I laid her on her back and went to work to help her deliver the children. “What is your name and why did you come here?” I asked without making eye contact._

_“My name is Lisa.” She said with a sigh, relieved that I wasn’t going to kill her. “I came here from the Ark. There you are not allowed to have more than 1 child. I am pregnant with twins, its rare but the law states that if you become pregnant with twins there are only two options. The first, you terminate the pregnancy all together.” She had to stop as a pain came from her stomach._

_“What is the other.” I said after about a minute._

_“The other was to have the children, but kill the youngest.” I looked at her in horror. “In space there is limited air supply, they can’t allow anyone to have more than 1 child or they wouldn’t have enough air for everyone else.” I could tell she was in pain by the way her voice broke and the way she scrunched her face. “I couldn’t let them kill my babies so I stole an escape pod and came here, hoping at least they will have a chance…” She drifted out._

_“Lisa?” I said but there was no response. She had lost too much blood already. It was a matter of time before she died. I had to make a decision. Let all 3 of you die, or save the 2 of you and sacrifice the mother. Your mother. I choose you. I cut open her belly and pulled the 2 of you out. She woke up in the process. I cut your chords and tied them up before letting her see you both. She was fading fast and I placed one of you in her arms and the other so she could see._

_She whispered to the two of you, “In peace may you leave the shore… In love may you find the next… safe passage on your travels… until our final journey on the ground… may—may we meet ag-gin…” and with her last breath she said, “I love you”._

_Your mother loved you both so much that she died to make sure you had a future. I wasn’t about to let that sacrifice go to waste. I took the body of your mother and laid her next to wreckage and I left with the two of you. I returned to Polis and went to the commander saying that I had found two infants abandoned in the forest. I told her that I would care for you guys if no one claimed you and she accepted my proposition._

_I never regretted for even a second saving your lives. Lisa was right, even if they figured out that I was lying and they killed me, you two would be worth dying for._

_The commander then asked me “So what are you going to name them?” and I had the perfect two name—_

My thoughts were interrupted when I heard someone say hello. I almost responded back but I realized that she was not talking to me.

“Octavia, are you ok” I heard a girl say

“Yeah, I’m fine. How the hell did you find me down here? This place is a maze. I tried to remember the twists and turns so I could find my way our but it was impossible. Please tell me that you can get us out of here.” The girl they call Octavia replied. I went over the corner of the cell where I could touch the bars without my chains pulling me back and listened.

“Lexa had a map of the castle. Becca Pramheda mapped out—”.

“Lexa?!” I said allowed. They know the commander. They know my friend. “Do you know the commander?” I said. If they were a part of Trikru then they knew. A light shown into my cell and it burned my eyes. I moved back as far as I could. This wasn’t candle light, the only people who had lights like these were the mountain men.

I heard my cell door open and footsteps enter. The girl gasped and I wondered why but I still couldn’t get myself to look up. I heard more people enter my cell and in the smallest voice I heard the girl speak, “Mebi oso na hit choda op nadatam.” She paused. “May we meet again.” I froze. The mountain men… They don’t speak Trigedasleng. She said the words as if they meant something to her. They were not Trikru. I needed to see them. It couldn’t be. I turned my head and looked at the strangers.  There were 3 of them and all of them were staring at me. I looked at the blonde girl who still had her hand on my back.

“Who are you?” she said in amazement. It brought me back to the story that was going through my head before these 3 entered my life:

_The commander then asked me “What are you going to name them?” And I had the perfect two names picked out. I thought about it all the way back to Polis._

_“I am going to name them, Costia and_

“Samaria” I said aloud, hearing it in my head as my mother’s voice. “My name is Samaria”

**Author's Note:**

> Samaria's Tattoo: https://foreverlovinglexa.tumblr.com/post/157215140039/reference-samarias-tattoo-through-the-eyes-of


End file.
